peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-09 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he won't be compiling the Festive Fifty, instead a girl school from the Home Counties would be doing it. *Peel says he bought Ivor Cutler's Ludo record in 1967 from Woolworth second hand. *Peel mentions the Moonflowers' 'Get Higher' record on the run out groove is so shocking he can't repeat it. He goes on to say that it went down particular well at a gig he did at Leicester Polytechnic on Friday night, but also mentions that the Quazar track he played cleared the floor. *Peel plays both sides of The Fall's single where he plays the wrong speed of the Xmas With Simon track, before correcting it. Sessions *Drive only session, recorded 14th August 1990, repeat, first broadcast 25 September 1990. No known commercial release. *Babes In Toyland #1, recorded 9th September 1990, repeat, first broadcast 29 September 1990. Available on The Peel Sessions 10"/CD, 1992 (Strange Fruit SFPMA211/SFMCD211) and ''The BBC John Peel Sessions 1990-92 ''CD, 2001, (Cherry Red ‎CDMRED199) Tracklisting * Fall: High Tension Line (12") Cog Sinister *Jackofficers: Swingers Club (LP - Digital Dump) Naked Brain & $ :(JP: 'Watch out there are Butthole Surfers about and that was played at the right speed too, despite evidence of your ears') *Exit Condition: Zero Gain (LP - Days Of Wild Skies) Meantime *Ivor Cutler Trio: Darling, Will You Marry Twice (LP - Ludo) Parlophone & @ *Drive: Drive Out (session) #''' *Fade II Black: The Calling (v/a LP - Bio Rhythm 2 - "808 909 1991") Network '''@ # *Moonflowers: Get Higher (12") Heavenly *Nightmare: Dark Side (12" - Give Notice Of Nightmare) Selfish *Quazar: The Seven Stars (12") Go Bang! #''' *Lightning Hopkins: The War Is Over (LP - Houston's King Of The Blues - Historic Recordings 1952-1953) Blues Classics '''# *Big Chief: Time, Dirt, Money (7") Pigboy #''' *Culture: Behold The Land (v/a LP - Full Up: Best Of Studio One Volume 2) Heartbeat '''@ *Lakim Shabazz: Style Wars (LP - The Lost Tribe Of Shabazz) Tuff City @''' *Drive: Fire Flaps (session) :(JP: 'In case you're wondering what's happened to Babes In Toyland, I'm going to broadcast their session all of a block. It will come up at a guess about half past twelve, but maybe before that or maybe even a little bit later, how excited these programmes can be, hey') :(Peel's children: 'Play us a noisy record daddy') *Helmet: Sinatra (LP - Strap It On) Amphetamine Reptile *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (Remix) (LP - Dance Before The Police Come!) Shut Up And Dance '''# *Thirty Five Summers: Discotheque (12" - Come Together) Planet *Cocoa Tea: Oil Ting (It'll Be All Over By Christmas Mix) (12") Greensleeves :(JP: 'This next is a most curious thing, and when I first got it, I put it on, listened to about a minute, and I thought, this really sounds a bit unbalanced, actually. But I kept coming back to it, and I thought I'd play it to you. See what you make of it.') '£' *Scott Bond: Boogie Woogie Cocktail (7" - Boogie Woogie Dream) ASR £''' *Scott Bond: Highgate God (7" - Boogie Woogie Dream) ASR '''£ *Attitude Adjustment: To Be Different (12" - No More Mr. Nice Guy) In Your Face #''' *Die Pilsköpfe: Heho, Wir Kommen (v/a LP - Neues Deutschland) A.M. Music *Gang Starr: Just To Get A Rep (12") Chrysalis '''% *Babes In Toyland: Catatonic (session) *Babes In Toyland: Ripe (session) *Babes In Toyland: Primus (session) *Babes In Toyland: Spit To See the Shine (session) *Wild Jimmy Spruill: Kansas City March *Apache Scratchy & Tony Rebel: Tell A Story (7") Capricorn International *Heavenly: Our Love Is Heavenly (7") Sarah *Depth Charge: Space Mutant (12" - Dead By Dawn) Vinyl Solution @ £ *Drive: Road (session) *Wendys: More Than Enough (12") Factory %''' :(long anecdote about an amusing abusive letter from the Californian record company that released the track below) '''£ *Skunk Weed: Get Out Of My Way (7" - Skunk Weed) Legalize (Peel mispronounces the band's name as Skink Weed and the song title as 'Get Out Of The Way') '£' *L. Pelo: Permit (v/a LP - Bringing It Down - South African Sax Jive) Trojan *Main Source: Looking At The Front Door (12") Wild Pitch %''' *Fall: Xmas With Simon (12 - High Tension Line) Cog Sinister '''% *Raw Noise: Panic Attack (7" - Raw Noise) Raw Noise £''' *Cadillacs: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (LP - Please, Mr Johnson) Dr. Horse *Dr. Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Sugarblast (12" - Sugarblast EP) 50 Seel Street *Happy Flowers: I'm The Stupid One (LP - I Crush Bozo) Homestead *Drive: Grease Gun (session) *Chapter 1: Unleash The Groove (E-Funk Mix) (12") Strictly Rhythm '''£ *Swervedriver: Afterglow (12" - Rave Down) Creation *Damage: Empty Bottle Blues (LP - TV Bible) Boss Tuneage *Frank Frost: Harpin' On It (LP - Ride With Your Daddy Tonight) Charly R&B :(JP: 'That would make a pretty dandy signature tune for a radio programme I think') *3 P.M.: St. P. (12") Alma Vale Productions Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 2. Tracks marked @''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 5 Tracks marked £''' are available on '''File 6. Tracks marked %''' are available on '''File 7. File ;Name *1) john-peel-28a-1990-91 *2) 1990-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE090 *3) 1990-12-xx-1991-01-xx Peel Show LE091 *4) 020A-B7641XXXXXXX-0100A0 *5) best of peel vol 17 part 2 (with introductions) *6) best of peel vol 18 part 1 (with introductions) *7) 1990-11-xx Peel Late November ;Length *1) 46:53 (01:34 to 26:06) (to 05:06, from 10:18 unique) *2) 1:36:36 (from 1:31:49) *3) 1:04:04 (until 0:17:46) *4) 3:01:14 *5) 0:47:05 (41:30-45:56) *6) 00:46:24 (to 23:36) (to 11:10 and from 16:11 unique) *7) 1:16:32 (50:31-1:06:55) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 28 1990 91 *2) Created from LE090 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Created from LE091 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Recordings at the British Library. *5) Best Of Peel Vol 17 *6) Best Of Peel Vol 18 *7) Created from tapes SB841 and SB842 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel Late November 1990 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mooo *3) Mooo *4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7641/1) *5) Mooo *6) Mooo Server *7) Mediafire Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1990 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes